


Иногда синоптики угадывают

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), M_litta



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_litta/pseuds/M_litta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку.<br/>Работа разводит все дальше. Пусть Джаред займется общественной или политической деятельностью в Техасе, а Дженсен — режиссурой на каком-нибудь проекте или уже получит свою роль в Марвел. Кризис в отношениях, страх, что не удастся их удержать, не находясь все время рядом, как раньше. И в конце понимание, что работа остается работой, но есть Остин, есть общий дом как место, куда можно вернуться, и они со всем справятся. ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда синоптики угадывают

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только после деанона  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Иногда синоптики угадывают"

Синоптики ошибаются.   
  
Все знают, что синоптики ошибаются, но в этот раз им стоило выдать отдельного погодного «Оскара» за промах. Впрочем, такого подвоха от Эл-Эй никто не ожидал.   
  
— Сколько еще будет продолжаться этот пиздец? — Том, генеральный продюсер, злобно посмотрел в окно, словно тучи и мелкий моросящий дождь могли испугаться его взгляда.   
  
— Неделю или две, циклон пришел, — откликнулся Ник, помощник режиссера.  
  
— Циклон... Это ты прогнозу поверил? Нам обещали теплый, солнечный, ясный ноябрь, а это ад какой-то!  
  
— Ад был бы, если у нас снег пошел или землетрясение случилось, а так все можно пережить.  
  
— Пережить?! График летит и техника простаивает! И актеры, между прочим, скоро будут заняты в других проектах, и потом это Рождество, чтоб оно провалилось! Делать-то что будем?  
  
Дженсен наконец перестал разглядывать потолок и вклинился в разговор:  
  
— Работать.  
  
— Работать? — Том как будто даже растерялся.  
  
— Ну да, чтоб техника не простаивала.   
  
На корректировку графика ушло около суток, учитывая все согласования, что можно было назвать большой удачей. Скарлетт, стряхивая пепел с кончика сигареты, читала реплики для очередной сцены. Дженсен смотрел на ее тонкие пальцы и изящный мундштук. Продолжал накрапывать дождь, Скарлетт сидела на черном стуле, опираясь локтем на невысокий черный столик, пепельница отливала серебром, над сигаретой вился сизый дым, с краю на столешнице блестели серые капли.  
  
— Начинаем с печальной части?   
  
Дженсен перевел взгляд на ее рот: мягкие, чуть пухлые губы, бежевая помада, почти незаметная, потом легкий грим, как будто губы потрескались, но на самом деле это все та самая магия кино.  
  
— Выходит, что так. Погода способствует.  
  
— С такой погодой недолго удариться в депрессию. Ты, наверное, еще и печальные песни по вечерам слушаешь, м?  
  
Теперь Дженсен посмотрел ей в глаза — это был единственный способ понять, шутит Скарлетт или нет.  
  
Шутит.   
  
— Нет. Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы добавить депрессивности кадру.   
  
Он улыбнулся, в груди неприятно тянуло, хотелось все обыграть иначе.  
  
— Обижаешь. А как же рука мастера?  
  
— Мастера с большой буквы? Ты хорош, Дженсен Эклз, мне нравится с тобой работать. Но у каждого есть свой источник вдохновения. Актеры прячут боль в нужном месте, чтобы при случае ее оттуда достать. Режиссеру, по-моему, тоже такое место нужно.  
  
— Тогда я точно обойдусь без грустной музыки, разве нет?  
  
— Дженсен! — издали Ник махнул рукой; он скинул капюшон ветровки, и мокрые волосы смешно облепили его макушку, круглую, как мячик. — Мы готовы.   
  
Скарлетт, не дожидаясь указаний, тряхнула головой, рассыпая по плечам золотые кудри, поднялась, раскрыла над головой зонт и вышла под дождь — высокая, тонкая, прямая. Сейчас она займет свое место, отдаст зонт ассистенту, услышит команду «Поехали!» и сломается, согнется, ссутулит плечи, выдохнет жизнь из себя, заглянет в какой-то потаенный уголок души и вытащит оттуда безысходность.  
  
А Дженсен… Дженсен будет ловить эту безысходность в каждом кадре: в линии плеч, склоненной шее, влажном завитке волос, прилипшем к виску, в каплях дождя, стекающих по бледным пальцам, в серой блузке с развязавшейся лентой на груди. Скарлетт сделает шаг, и острый каблук толкнется в асфальт, взорвет гладкую поверхность лужи, и брызги острыми иглами взлетят вверх и медленно — снова магия кино, — нехотя вернутся обратно к земле. Потом он уберет все звуки — оставит только стук каблуков.   
  
Где ты берешь свою безысходность, Дженсен?  
  
***  
  
Они стали осторожны в переписке: не то что бы они являлись актерами мировой величины, особенно теперь, но чем черт не шутит. Дождь перестал, из окна повеяло сыростью и прохладой, темно, но звезд не было видно — все скрыли тяжелые разбухшие тучи и яркие огни большого города. В таких местах легко потеряться. Дженсен открыл сценарий и сделал пару заметок. Посмотрел на единственное светлое пятно в комнате — экран монитора. Чертова разница во времени, чертова работа, стоило пойти выпить пива с ребятами, но он устал и это не те люди. Замечательные люди, но не те.   
  
Привычки вырабатываются быстро в условиях постоянства, привычки прирастают надолго за одиннадцать лет, привычки несправедливо медленно уходят.   
  
_У нас отвратная погода.  
  
Видел в новостях. Снимаете?  
  
Снимаем. Переделали график съемок.  
  
Геморрой.  
  
Тот еще. У вас как?  
  
Новую кампанию запустили, хотя я бы поспорил насчет пары моментов, но Джошуа ужасно упрям. Боже, ему не говори.  
  
Не скажу. Мальчишки что?   
  
Спрашивали, когда ты приедешь.  
  
Хотел бы я знать.  
  
Я по тебе скучаю.  
  
Благотворительный вечер, Эклз, ты обещал подумать!  
  
Ты же знаешь, все зависит от графика.  
  
Знаю, знаю, но только попробуй забудь!  
  
Забудешь о тебе, Падалеки!  
  
Приезжай.  
  
Ха-ха.  
  
Мне не нравится этот город без тебя.  
  
Что ты сейчас слушаешь? _  
  
Печальные песни. Дженсен постучал пальцами по подлокотнику, ждал. Может быть, Джаред слушал какую-нибудь ерунду и не хотел признаваться, хотя, скорее всего, он был занят и не мог ответить. Созвониться бы и посмеяться, и Джаред спел бы что-нибудь в своей неповторимой манере, но этих дурачеств не они не устраивали, кажется, так давно, как в другой жизни. Все складывалось иначе, вот уже три месяца единственным светлым пятном был экран монитора, и Дженсен думал — что дальше. Что будет с нами дальше? Так далеко — что будет с нами? Будем ли — мы?  
  
Любое время и расстояния казались огромными и при этом ничтожно малыми, когда впереди маячили совместные съемки по пятнадцать часов в сутки, конвенты, интервью. Трейлер по соседству, черт подери.   
  
Дженсен потянул на себя журнал, лежащий на столике. На второй полосе — объявление о благотворительном ужине в родном Техасе и знакомая долговязая фигура в строгом костюме. Джаред выглядел на фото непривычно чужим, держа Женевьев за руку, и внутри снова тянуло.   
  
Где-то внизу на улице завыла сирена. Дженсен посмотрел на часы — половина второго ночи. Не спалось. Поколебавшись, он достал телефон и набрал номер Ника. Тот ответил на удивление бодро:  
  
— Да, босс?  
  
— Ник, организуй мне послезавтра вечернюю смену. Завтра снимаем, как обычно, а послезавтра утром отсыпной, пусть выходят к обеду.   
  
— Свет надо подобрать...  
  
— Не надо свет.  
  
— А что снимаем-то?  
  
— Немного Скарлетт, а потом — улицы.  
  
— Улицы? Какие улицы?   
  
Дженсен усмехнулся и позволил себе побыть философом.  
  
— Улицы потерянного города.  
  
***  
  
За очередные неожиданные перемены благодарить его особо не стали, но в итоге план согласовали. Том не вмешивался в творческий процесс, а Марк, их сценарист, идею поддержал. Неизвестно, сколько еще обещанный двухнедельный циклон продержится, поэтому приходилось ловить момент. Переносить съемку в другой город ради плохой погоды выходило гораздо более затратно, чем перекроить полдня. Со Скарлетт им просто несказанно повезло: она была готова, кажется, к любым неожиданностям. Мысленно Дженсен звал ее Буддой и немного завидовал.   
  
Впрочем, повезло ему все-таки со всей командой.  
  
Долго снимали сцену с Кевином, где они сталкиваются случайно, впервые после разрыва, который, правда, на камеру еще не состоялся. Дженсен сознательно избегал ее, оттягивал, как мог, что-то смущало его в сценарии, хотелось нового, не избитого, о чем еще предстояло тактично сообщить Марку. Но время шло, и день икс неумолимо приближался. Дженсен отвлекался постоянно, витал мыслями где-то не здесь и, может быть, потому не мог поймать кадр. Кевин тоже выглядел несобранным: показное равнодушие ему не очень давалось. Скарлетт скучала.  
  
— Ладно, перерыв пятнадцать минут! — громко сообщил Дженсен и первым ушел подальше от площадки. Привычно уже накрапывал дождь, холодные капли пробирались за ворот рубашки и неприятно ползли по спине, как будто чьи-то чужие замерзшие пальцы. Проверил время, набрал номер, чуть заметно улыбнулся, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Дженсен.  
  
— Привет, Данниль.   
  
— Мне кажется, что пока мы в отъезде, то общаемся чаще, нежели живя в одном доме.  
  
— Не преувеличивай. Я слишком часто звоню?  
  
— Нет, папочка. Ты ведь жаждешь пригласить дочку к телефону?  
  
— Жажду. Расскажи сначала, как вы.  
  
— Хорошо. Много гуляем, загораем, радуемся солнцу. Джей-Джей, если захочет, может любого с ума свести, а сначала народ ведется на ее милое личико. Не могу понять, в кого у нее такой своеобразный характер?  
  
— Почему-то мне у меня такое чувство, что мы оба постарались.  
  
— Спасибо за комплимент. Ты вырваться и отдохнуть не хочешь? Голос уставший. Неужели работа режиссером тяжелее актерской доли?  
  
Дженсен усмехнулся и покачал головой, словно Дэнни могла его видеть.  
  
— Здесь отвратительная погода, а у меня бессонница. С радостью бы поехал к вам на солнышко, но не могу, сама понимаешь.   
  
— Ты же выберешься к Рождеству?   
  
Семейный праздник, да, он помнил. Семейный, домашний.   
  
Снова тянуло, да что ж такое!  
  
— У нас график, милая. И в графике на Рождество — выходные. Закончить съемки все равно должны в марте. Потом раскрутка. Потом премьера.   
  
— Доволен тем, что выходит?   
  
За интерес в ее голосе Дженсен был благодарен отдельно.  
  
— Да, но не сегодня. Позвонил вот своему вдохновению.  
  
Данниль рассмеялась.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, будет тебе твое вдохновение. Джей-Джей, папа звонит!  
  
Дженсен любил дочь, любил безумно и знал, что всегда будет любить. Она узнавала его голос по телефону и улыбалась, он слышал эту улыбку — всего на несколько минут удивительно мрачный Лос-Анджелес освещало солнце. Больше всего на свете Дженсен хотел, чтобы его дочь выросла счастливой и способной постоять за себя. Судя по словам Данниль, это у нее уже получалось. Слушая ее лепет, Дженсен забывал о проблемах и беспокойстве — оказаться бы хоть на пару часов рядом...  
  
Внешне Джей-Джей больше походила на мать, но Дженсен нутром чувствовал, что она была его дочерью. Самой прекрасной принцессой на свете.  
  
Попрощавшись с ней и женой, Дженсен обнаружил новое сообщение.   
  
_Прости, умотался вчера. Не слушаю ничего, серьезно, работа и только работа. Привет тебе от Жен. Скучаю._  
  
Одно короткое слово. Дженсен понимал, что все остальное писалось ради этого короткого признания, и в то же время помнил те дни, когда им было все равно, если их переписка по смс могла бы стать сенсацией и скандалом. Вот и все, что от них осталось — одно короткое слово в конце сообщения.   
  
И Джаред выглядел на том фото непривычно чужим.  
  
Солнце скрылось за тучами, и дождь припустил.  
  
— Поехали!  
  
Они снимали массовку, общий план движения, крупные планы — руки, ноги, шляпы, глаза, губы, пальцы, сумки, каблуки — все двигалось быстро, хаотично, окрашенное серым дождем. Капли соединяли мир в шероховатую потертую массу, лишая красок, создавая многообразие оттенков серого. Кевин мелькнул в этой толпе — со спины, подошвами ботинок, металлом часов на запястье. Скарлетт шла вперед, шла в той же толпе, в той же массе, узнаваемая по тусклому взгляду, бледным щекам, волосам, разметавшимся в беспорядке. Снова общий план, и их уже двое. Потом Дженсен попросит монтажеров поработать над кадром, высветлить две фигуры, добавить контраст, замедлить этот момент, когда они, разделенные бесцветными людьми, пройдут в двух шагах друг от друга и Кевин как будто не заметит.   
  
Слишком много людей между ними — крупный план: Кевин посмотрел на часы, отвернувшись; крупный план: Скарлетт по инерции прошла мимо, сбилась с ритма; крупный план: перестук каблучков, поворот головы, взгляд, слышно только дыхание. Но он уже скрылся за поворотом, уносимый неумолимым серым потоком. А в ней на секунду вспыхнули краски и так же стремительно погасли.   
  
Крупный план — движение толпы — одинокая женская фигура без движения.   
  
— Снято!  
  
Тем вечером Дженсен уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
***  
  
Ему снился Джаред.  
  
— Эклз, ты ненормальный.   
  
«Нет, я бесстрашный», — думал Дженсен, но в ответ только улыбался.  
  
— Серьезно.   
  
«Тебе же нравится».  
  
— Ненормальный и довольный.  
  
«О, это всенепременно, это разумеется, это обязательно. Я ничего не боюсь. Плевать».  
  
— Но знаешь, что хуже всего?   
  
Джаред, серьезный и сдержанный, упрямо смотрел на Дженсена, будто на самом деле ожидая ответа, но Дженсен уже знал, что это всего лишь риторический вопрос и Джей продолжит сам.  
  
— Я в восторге от этой идеи и считаю, что нам срочно надо съехаться.  
  
Они рассмеялись тогда, хохотали как умалишенные, и, наверное, в этом не был виноват грядущий переезд — это было бесстрашие, на самом деле граничащее с безумием. Так, по крайней мере, Дженсену казалось теперь. Сон-воспоминание, в котором не хотелось понимать, что это сон.   
  
Потом — в режиме быстрой перемотки — куча дел, условностей, объяснений, самодельная футболка, на которой Дженсен радостно написал «А мне плевать» и которую носил только дома, где его никто, кроме Джея, не видел. Ему тогда все осточертело, но как-то по-доброму осточертело. Может быть, это было оно, счастье.   
  
Дома Джаред молчал, хватал руками, тянул на себя, жарко и громко дышал в шею и волосы, что-то мычал, напевал, улыбался, улыбался, улыбался и смотрел, словно насмотреться не мог, не получалось, а Дженсен шел за ним, велся, как будто велся на это и чувствовал себя началом всего.  
  
— Вкусно пахнешь, — заявил Джаред и не больно укусил его за плечо.  
  
— И это, конечно, повод, чтобы... Ай! — Джаред повторил маневр. — Погоди ты, я дочитаю главу.  
  
— Угу, — пробубнил Джаред и вроде бы затих, только чтобы неожиданно ущипнуть за бедро.  
  
— Падалеки! Последнее предупреждение.   
  
— Мда?.. — в его голосе сквозило любопытство. — И что же ты мне... А-а, Джен! Прекрати!  
  
Дженсен принялся щекотать Джареда, пока тот активно отбивался и хохотал. В итоге, конечно, свалились с кровати на пол.   
  
— Ты негодяй, Эклз, тебе говорили?  
  
— Ты первый начал.  
  
— Каюсь. Позволь загладить вину.  
  
— Интересно, чем же?  
  
На это у Джареда всегда был один ответ.   
  
Они целовались невозможно долго все на том же полу. Елозили друг по другу, перекатывались, целовались, обжимались, дергали одежду, стараясь достать до голой кожи, коснуться, оказаться ближе. Джаред был ужасно горячий, и это почему-то распаляло еще сильнее. Вжикнула молния...  
  
Дженсен подскочил на кровати, быстро выключил будильник и со стоном откинулся на подушку. Отлично, приехали. Эротический сон, можно сказать, не состоялся, а вот утренний стояк уже наличествовал.   
  
Самое обидное — он ведь помнил, что было дальше. Помнил, как дрочили друг другу, как переместились в спальню, как растягивали друг друга, трахали по очереди, умудрились даже сходить пожрать в перерыве, голые, потные, возбужденные и счастливые. Картинка с голым Джаредом посреди гостиной стояку очень даже способствовала. Дженсен закрыл глаза, сплюнул в ладонь и скользнул рукой под одеяло, спустил пижамные штаны и обхватил член ладонью. Шумно вдохнул, вспомнил лапы Джареда, в них так чудесно помещался... вообще все помещалось чудесно. Провел рукой медленно вниз-вверх и тихо застонал. Вот черт, как же давно ничего не было... Джаред... Падалеки стоял перед ним, восхитительно обнаженный, со своими родинками, плечами, лохмами — уютный, свой, чертовски сексуальный. Дженсен помнил вес его члена в своей ладони, помнил его вкус, когда Джаред кончает, помнил жар его рта... Двигал рукой все быстрее под свой любимый ритм... Вспоминал, как горячо и тесно было вбиваться в Джареда, каким заполненным он был сам, насаживаясь на его член, как Джаред запрокидывал голову и стонал, матерился и кусал губы, как впивался ногтями в плечи, кончая, как... как...  
  
— Вот твою ж мать, — пробормотал Дженсен, выравнивая дыхание. — Теперь одеяло менять.  
  
***  
  
Вечером они снимали сцену в кафе. Скарлетт сидела за круглым столиком у окна, сквозь стекло виднелись уставшие улицы вечернего Эл-Эй. Одна сцена: короткий телефонный разговор и мгновения тишины, запечатленные в кадре. У ее героини все катилось к черту, но ей было уже безразлично. Скарлетт прикусила указательный палец — крупный план: сухие губы, ноготь, покрытый бесцветным лаком, отражающий мягкий свет почти пустого кафе; опустила руку, сделала затяжку — крупный план: тлеющий кончик сигареты; стряхнула пепел на салфетку — крупный план: вид сбоку, пальцы, белая салфетка и серый пепел, бледный свет, черный провал окна.   
  
— Снято! Скарлетт, дальше снимаем, как ты выходишь из кафе, дел на минуту, не больше.  
  
— Нам надо поставить свет. Так, Ньюман... — начал было Ник, но Дженсен его перебил.  
  
— Погодите.  
  
Он вышел на улицу, осмотрелся. Место было уже хорошо знакомо, у них несколько раз проходили тут натурные съемки, да и в само кафе они не в первый раз заглядывали. Улица пустовала. Вдалеке виднелось несколько прохожих, прогуливалась медленно какая-то парочка, скучал, судя по форме, полицейский, парковалась машина по ремонту асфальта, горели фонари, один изредка мигал, как будто сомневаясь, работает он нормально или все же с перебоями. Дождь давно прекратился, на удивление, уже стемнело, луну, как обычно, скрыли тучи.  
  
Дженсен повернулся назад, к кафе. Через окно он видел, как Эмми — гример — быстро прошлась кисточкой по щекам Скарлетт, потом помогла ей застегнуть накидку и поправила волосы так, будто их смяли в беспорядке, Ник о чем-то болтал с осветителями и смеялся. Дженсен решился и опять зашел внутрь.  
  
— Так, ты, — он указал пальцем на камеру, — выходишь и занимаешь место на противоположной стороне улицы, ты — сразу у входа в кафе, так, чтобы Скарлетт от тебя отдалялась. Скарлетт, — он взял ее под руку — Скарлетт приподняла бровь и чуть заметно улыбнулась — и подвел к окну. — Выходишь и идешь прямо, вон туда, видишь, где ремонтники? Не спеша идешь, как бы без цели, хорошо? Словно тебе тяжело идти. Как будто этот город тебя пожирает.  
  
Скарлетт кивнула.  
  
— Попробуй как-нибудь сценарии писать, мастер с большой буквы.  
  
В этот раз точно шутила.  
  
Дженсен вышел на улицу и занял место на противоположной стороне рядом с одной из камер, дал команду по рации, замер, и тут зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Стоп! Черт, я сказал «стоп», остановите съемку!  
  
Джаред.  
  
Ну да, он же забыл предупредить Джареда, что задержится этим вечером. Как же было просто, когда они существовали на одной съемочной площадке.   
  
— Две минуты! — прокричал Дженсен и отошел в сторону, нажав «вызов».  
  
— Джен?  
  
— Привет. Прости, я еще на работе. Что-то срочное?  
  
— Эм... нет, нет, наверное. У вас поздние съемки?   
  
Джаред отвечал как-то неуверенно, хотя, может быть, Дженсену только так казалось. Он все еще плохо умел переключаться по щелчку пальцев.   
  
— Да, вроде того. Хочу поймать пару сложных моментов. Слушай, Джей...  
  
— Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что больше не вижу твою физиономию чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — Джаред показушно хмыкнул. Было явно не время для этого разговора, если, конечно, Дженсен правильно его понял.  
  
— У тебя точно все в порядке?  
  
— Да-да, куча работы.  
  
— У меня тоже. Давай позже созвонимся. Или завтра. Мне надо идти.  
  
— Конечно, старик, как скажешь, — нарочито бодро. — Звони!  
  
— Конечно. До связи.   
  
Вернулись к работе. Дженсен встал на прежнее место, возле задумчиво покачивался Ник, которого отсутствие дополнительного освещения явно не устраивало.  
  
— Она идет слишком далеко, ничего же видно не будет... Дженсен, может, мы хоть на выходе, ну... Нам не надо так много, смысла нет!  
  
— Наоборот.  
  
Дженсен следил за тем, как медленно, с усилием двигалась одинокая хрупкая женская фигура. Свет фонарей ненадолго выдергивал ее из темноты, но потом она снова погружалась во мрак, становясь все меньше и меньше, как будто город потихоньку съедал ее, а она слабо и безнадежно сопротивлялась. Большой, пустой, равнодушный город.  
  
— В этом и смысл. Пусть исчезает в кадре, чем менее заметной она будет, тем лучше. Одиночество в большом городе, Ник. Никому нет дела. И никого нет.  
  
Ник покосился на Дженсена, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Сняли несколько «пустых» кадров: темные улицы, фонари крупным планом, обрывки газеты на асфальте, безлюдная остановка, ветер, сгибающий тонкие деревья в парке, черное беззвездное небо. Ворону, чистящую перья. Дрожащие отражения в лужах. Пустоту.  
  
***  
  
Разумеется, он не мог не воспользоваться шансом и не заболеть после пары часов работы на улицах вечернего города. Утром Дженсен чувствовал себя отвратительно и абсолютно не приспособленным к разговорам — горло слишком жгло. Крепкий кофе с капелькой коньяка слегка исправил положение, но громкоговорителя, похоже, не избежать: орать на всю площадку он точно был не в состоянии. Пришлось отправить Джареду и Данниль сообщения — предупредить и извиниться. Намотав на шею найденный второпях шарф, Дженсен отправился на съемки. В кармане дважды вибрировал телефон. Хотелось спать, ответы читать не хотелось.  
  
На площадке посочувствовали, дали каких-то таблеток и еще кофе и, в общем, допустили к работе. Топовым вопросом в этот день стал набивший оскомину «Как ты себя чувствуешь?». Дженсен не чувствовал себя больным, по крайней мере не в этом смысле. Голова была тяжелой, и горло немного болело, но ничего смертельного, и похуже бывало.   
  
Или нет.   
  
Вопрос, как назло, заставил задуматься. Дженсену не нужно было прислушиваться к себе, чтобы отделаться привычными заученными фразами. Мы все их знаем.   
  
«Все в порядке». «Немного устал, но в норме». «Скоро пройдет». «Спасибо, ничего».  
  
Джаред написал: «Осторожней там, отдыхай, лечись, потом поговорим». Это означало, что он был занят, много дел, некогда. Нельзя было дотянуться, никак нельзя, нет никакого соседнего трейлера, в котором мог бы оказаться Джаред Падалеки.  
  
Данниль выслала целую инструкцию с указаниями и список лекарств и позвонила точно в обед, чтобы задать тот же самый вопрос:   
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Опустошенным.   
  
Дженсен всегда ненавидел клише. Жизнь должна быть богаче и разнообразней, чем ее пишут или снимают, все эти глупости про любовь и душевную боль, бла-бла-бла. Снимать ему тоже хотелось по-другому, найти этот особый ракурс, другой угол, сказать расстановкой вещей в кадре о персонаже больше, чем полчаса текста. Он думал, что это возможно.   
  
А еще он сам стал свалкой романтических клише.  
  
— Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
Хреново.  
  
Во всем виноваты дождь и хмурое небо в придачу, усталость, авитаминоз, напряженный график работы, кризис среднего возраста, зимняя депрессия. Нужное подчеркнуть, выпилить, выбросить на помойку. У него была работа, была жена — настоящий друг, была дочь — любимое солнце, он был, в целом, здоров, все еще перспективен и даже относительно состоятелен. Неоткуда было взяться этой пустоте, просто — нет.   
  
У него был Джаред.  
  
— Ты как сегодня?  
  
Никак.  
  
«Самое смешное, — думал Дженсен, — ты ведь знаешь, что самое смешное, правда? — самое смешное, что ты вчера повесил первым трубку. Ты».  
  
— Хэй, Дженсен! Ты в норме, готов работать?  
  
Дженсен прочистил горло и кивнул.  
  
— Всегда готов, Том.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Дженсен чувствовал себя еще хуже, постоянно чихал и расходовал, кажется, годовой запас салфеток в минуту. Том попытался было предложить провести весь съемочный день на площадке, то есть под надежной крышей и в тепле, но Дженсен боялся, что дождливые дни закончатся всерьез и надолго, к тому же не хотелось снова переделывать план, тем более так впопыхах, поэтому до обеда снимали сцену в парке. Как обычно, Дженсен выбрал несколько пустых, как будто случайных кадров, голова точно немного прояснялась, когда он работал. Может быть, так бывает только тогда, когда ты занят любимым делом.   
  
Устроились в парке. Девочка из массовки в спортивном костюме, ноги в красных кроссовках, серая асфальтовая дорожка и яркое движущееся пятно на нем. Общий план парка с видом на пруд, несколько пустующих скамеек — погода не располагала к семейным прогулкам или романтическим обедам. Скарлетт сидела на одной из скамеек, удивительно вытянувшись, словно прямая спина могла быть и опорой, и смыслом существования.   
  
— Садись, как будто ты штык проглотила, и он не только не дает тебе согнуться, но и заставляет тянуться вверх. Ты дала себе зарок — не падать, что бы ни случилось, ты не упадешь. Хотя на самом деле ты сломлена. И эта твоя спина — это признак падения, просто он твой, личный, особый.   
  
Она кивнула, выслушав, и отправилась на свое место. Дженсен не сомневался в том, что Скарлетт его поняла. Каким-то мистическим образом в работе они отлично «чуяли» друг друга. Правда, Дженсену казалось, что в жизни Скарлетт никогда не повела бы себя так, как ее персонаж. Она сама по себе всегда выглядела несгибаемой.   
  
Над прудом пролетела стая ворон. Камера послушно проследила за ее движением: множество черных точек на фоне серого мрачного неба.   
  
Кевин сел с другой стороны скамейки, оставляя расстояние между ними, физически подчеркивая расщепление на две половины. Они долго молчали.  
  
На коленях Скарлетт лежала небольшая коробка, обернутая бечевкой.   
  
— Я принесла твои вещи. — Она поставила коробку на скамейку между ними. — То, что осталось.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Кевин не притронулся к коробке.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Мне тоже.   
  
— Может быть...  
  
— Нет.   
  
Ветер чуть шевелил коричневый бант — бечевка казалась такой же натянутой и твердой, как спина Скарлетт, как неизменность этого момента. Они провели две минуты в молчании, камера выхватила плотно сжатые в кулаки ладони Скарлетт, сцепленные в замок грубые пальцы Кевина, рябь на серой поверхности пруда. Ворона, приземлившись невдалеке от скамейки, где они сидели, наклонила голову и моргнула, выжидая. Никто не шевелился.  
  
Снова — общий план парка, скамейка, Скарлетт. Ни коробки, ни Кевина не было рядом.   
  
Пришлось подождать примерно полчаса, прежде чем пошел дождь, под которым Скарлетт была вынуждена просидеть еще пару минут. Ник после отпаивал ее горячим чаем, а Дженсен смотрел на ворону, спрятавшуюся в ветках дерева.   
  
***  
  
Днем вернулись на площадку. Чтобы не терять время зря, Дженсен сел проверять вчерашний материал. Ему нравилось то, что получилось: серое, и черное, и невидимое глазу. Скарлетт смотрелась неровным мазком, каплей акварели, которая исчезнет, когда художник завершит пейзаж, растворится под слоем краски и станет частью истории, скрытой частью. Наверное, вот так исчезают люди.  
  
— От этого действительно недолго впасть в депрессию.  
  
Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. За спиной стояла Скарлетт, держа в руках два стаканчика с кофе.   
  
— У меня простуда, — он неуклюже улыбнулся — улыбки сейчас требовали усилий.  
  
— Ну да, и работа, конечно же, не влияет на твое настроение.  
  
— Тебе не говорили, что съемки и жизнь — это разные вещи?  
  
— Предупреждали, я плохо слушала. У всех свои защитные механизмы, а ты снимаешь разрушение личности.  
  
— У нас вроде как оптимистичный финал.  
  
Скарлетт посмотрела на него с сомнением.  
  
— Мне иногда кажется, что солнца вообще больше не будет. Удивительно, как быстро мы ощущаем перемены. Может быть, хорошо, что начать пришлось с беспросветности. А так... у нас будет оптимистичный финал, Дженсен.  
  
— Всегда на это надеюсь.  
  
— Хорошо. Для быстрого улучшения принесла тебе это, — Скарлетт протянула ему стаканчик, в котором, оказывается, был не кофе. — От простуды. Наверное, уже не спасет, но может снять симптомы. Завтра еще угощу.  
  
Дженсен невесело хмыкнул, взял стаканчик и сделал глоток. На вкус было так себе, но чего не сделаешь ради самоспасения?   
  
— Спасибо. Будешь моей доброй феей.   
  
— Лишь бы не черным человеком. Пойду готовиться к следующей сцене.   
  
Дженсен смотрел ей вслед и чувствовал, как становится жарко, наверное, виноват был горячий стаканчик в его руках. Он решил, что снова будет бесстрашным.  
  
_Хочу тебя._  
  
Джаред ответил почти сразу.  
  
_Под присягой я буду утверждать, что не видел это сообщение.  
  
Я серьезно.  
  
Все в порядке? Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
  
Чувствую, что у меня давно не было секса.  
  
Дженсен.  
  
Хотя бы чертов скайп, Джей. _  
  
Прошло около десяти минут, и Дженсен уже начал волноваться. Пугало то ли молчание Джареда, то ли тот факт, что перерыв заканчивался, а обсуждать секс во время съемок было не с руки. Телефон коротко прожужжал.  
  
_Вечером?_  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя всесильным.  
  
_Вечером._  
  
***  
  
— Не хочу тебя обидеть, но выглядишь ты не слишком сексуально.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Правда. Я бы, скорее, замотал тебя в одеяло, потом для верности — в плед, заставил бы выпить таблетки и уснуть.  
  
— А я бы лучше тебя трахнул.  
  
Джаред заулыбался.  
  
— Если бы не твой гнусавый голос, я бы даже возбудился.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Что, сегодня ты командуешь?   
  
— Да. Нет. Хочу слышать тебя.  
  
— Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Что?  
  
— На самом деле, неловко в этом признаваться, я ведь заведусь из-за тебя, Эклз. Как всегда. Это вообще лечится?  
  
— А ты бы пошел лечиться?  
  
Джаред сделал вид, что задумался: нахмурил брови, поджал губы и даже подбородок почесал. Потом ослепительно и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Не-а. Знаешь, не жалуюсь.  
  
Дженсен вдруг засомневался.  
  
— Эй. Ты сам-то как?  
  
Падалеки чуть помрачнел и покачал головой.  
  
— Да ну их всех к черту, Джен, устал и замотался, а еще кучу всего сделать предстоит, но — к черту! У нас сегодня романтический вечер вроде как, давай просто, ну...  
  
— Потрахаемся и спать? — не сдержался Дженсен.  
  
— Ха-ха, сволочь. Между прочим, трогательную смс ты первый написал.  
  
— Она была не трогательная, она была про секс.   
  
— Так и нечего разговоры разговаривать! Раздевайся.  
  
Дженсен хохотнул.  
  
— Прямо сразу?   
  
— Ну... а чего тянуть? Или у тебя был какой-то коварный план?  
  
Все было так... по-прежнему, так похоже на них. Даже голова болеть перестала, правда, в сон все еще клонило, но в этом Дженсен сейчас и под пыткой бы не признался. Ощущение «все как прежде» почти пьянило. И чего он напрягался?..   
  
— Хм, дай-ка подумать...   
  
Джаред откровенно заржал, глядя на показушно задумчивого Дженсена.   
  
— Ты аккуратнее, а то я от одного вида кончу.   
  
— Да, я, черт подери, хорош!  
  
Это всегда было просто, просто — между ними. Дженсен совсем расслабился и откинулся на спинку кровати, любуясь Джаредом. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, всегда любуясь.   
  
— Не льсти себе слишком. Пока что ты выглядишь слишком по-домашнему, красавчик.   
  
— Могу это изменить. Хотя на подушке так хорошо... Почти готов променять тебя на нее.  
  
— Вот сволочь! И этот человек хотел секса. Выкуси!  
  
— М-м-м, так вот с чего ты бы хотел начать...  
  
Они дурачились, как будто не изменилось вообще ничего, как будто они были молоды, глупы и бесстрашны. Прислониться бы к плечу и подремать чуток.  
  
— Я бы, глядя на тебя, начал с отсыпных выходных, но раз уж... — где-то послышался отдаленный шум. Джаред нахмурился. — Извини, я отойду на минуту. Там, кажется, очередная мелкая катастрофа.  
  
Дженсен даже подскочил на месте.   
  
— Ты что, не один?  
  
— Жен с детьми уехала до завтра. Так что я один, не считая собак. Пойду, проверю, что они там устроили.   
  
Джаред ушел, оставив после себя пустую кровать. Дженсен вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза, приготовившись ждать. Через десять минут Джаред с теплой улыбкой посмотрел на спящего Дженсена и тихо выключил скайп.   
  
Когда на следующее утро Дженсен проснулся, за окном ярко, совсем не по-зимнему светило солнце.   
  
Иногда синоптики угадывают.   
  
***  
  
Они вернулись к началу истории. Снимали в студии квартиру Скарлетт, ее наряды, ее завтрак, ее смех. Рабочая обстановка тоже наладилась, люди больше улыбались друг другу, зато Дженсен чувствовал себя еще более неловко со своим сиплым горлом и забитым носом. Ему стало лучше, но следы простуды не прошли до конца, а еще хотелось навалять Падалеки за то, что не разбудил, хотя Дженсен понимал его мотивы. Да и все равно ему было бы уже не до секса по скайпу.   
  
«Стареешь, друг, стареешь», — мысленно поздравил себя Дженсен.   
  
Настроение вроде бы улучшилось, но работать совсем не хотелось. Мелкого нахального дождя даже не хватало. Признался бы кому — обсмеяли бы. Ну точно депрессивный подросток.   
  
Тревожило еще и то, что для одной из ключевых сцен — той самой, момента, когда все рухнуло, — Дженсен так и не придумал оформления, а погода, как на зло, наладилась.   
  
Или это было к лучшему, или...  
  
Зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Выспался?  
  
— Вашими заботами, — ехидно отозвался Дженсен. И похолодел, сообразив сразу две вещи — какое было число и что он не успеет.  
  
— Голос у тебя получше, хотя все равно стоит поберечься. Пообещай, что сегодня попробуешь как следует отдохнуть.  
  
— Не могу обещать неисполнимого, — напряженно ответил Дженсен и нырнул сам, как в омут с головой. — Джей, я не смогу. У нас же график поехал, а сегодня солнце вылезло, надо наверстывать, и я не успел ни с кем договориться, совсем голова не работает. Да меня, думаю, не отпустили бы все равно... Джей?   
  
— Да, я здесь, — ответил Джаред и замолчал. Дженсен слушал его ровное дыхание. — Черт. Жаль. Я понимаю, конечно, сам же тоже никак к тебе не вырвусь. Но черт... очень жаль, понимаешь?  
  
— Да. Да, я понимаю. Прости, — Дженсен изо всех сил старался, чтобы Джаред не услышал обреченности в его голосе.  
  
Джаред услышал.   
  
— Эй. Я правда понимаю. Надеюсь, на каникулах увидимся.  
  
— Обязательно. Я...  
  
— Дженсен! — Ник махнул ему рукой. — Мы готовы начинать.  
  
— Джей...  
  
— Слышу, слышу. Иди уже, долг зовет.  
  
— Позвоню завтра.   
  
— Окей. Только я буду нервный и занятой.  
  
— Пф. Напугал.   
  
Джаред хохотнул уже веселее, у Дженсена от сердца немного отлегло.  
  
— Удачи.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Дженсен безуспешно пытался дозвониться до Джареда, в итоге отправил ему несколько сообщений, получив всего один ответ: «Прости, старик, занят сейчас». Это было понятно и ожидаемо, но снова стало не по себе, какое-то тревожное внутреннее ощущение дистанции, которой не было раньше. Физическое расстояние между ними давило. Что толку от этих разговоров по скайпу, телефону, смс, если в итоге, когда тебе больше всего нужно, дотронуться не получится?.. Но Дженсен бодрился и верил, верил и бодрился. В конце концов, у Джареда вроде бы планировался перерыв на Рождество, и они могли бы что-то придумать.   
  
Снимали начало отношений, почти самую завязку. По сценарию, героиня Скарлетт увлекалась архитектурой и дизайном, хотя оставляла это на уровне хобби, и очень любила музей Пола Гетти, особенно открытые окна и балконы. Ее, как постоянного посетителя, иногда выпускали на крышу — удалось сдружиться с охранником. Она привела туда Кевина поделиться этой небольшой, но важной частью ее личного мира.   
  
Дженсен ловил камерой блеск солнца в ее волосах, соединение рук, плавный изгиб плеча, с которого соскользнул рукав, обнажая кожу. Они были вместе, кружились вместе, сияли вместе, и яркое солнце в небе отлично подходило для воплощения этой идеи. С музеем все было оговорено давно, поэтому пустили их без проблем. В основном общался с администрацией Ник, поэтому он больше всех суетился. Дженсен чувствовал себя почти Буддой, спокойно наблюдая за процессом. Что-то тревожило его, вертелось где-то на краю сознания, но уловить эту тревогу и дать ей название, разобраться он никак не мог.   
  
Объявили небольшой перерыв. Поправили грим, выпили лимонада, Кевин листал сценарий и о чем-то шутил со Скарлетт. Дженсен долго смотрел на них, стоящих рядом, и продолжал думать о персонажах, об истории, которую они пробовали рассказать. Он мысленно отделил Скарлетт, сделал ее снова самостоятельной единицей, одинокой, попытался понять, что она будет чувствовать, когда снова окажется на этой крыше, но уже одна, пририсовал мысленно дождь и хмурое небо, небо со звездами и луной и небо, скрытое туманом. А потом его осенило.   
  
Это была идея, неожиданная и рискованная, но очень хотелось поверить своему чутью. В конце концов, они ничего не теряли.  
  
Когда досняли последнюю по плану сцену на крыше, Дженсен подозвал к себе Скарлетт и Ника, попросив всех остальных задержаться буквально на пару минут.   
  
— У меня появилась идея. Ник, тот бутафорский телефон у нас с собой?  
  
— Не знаю, не проверял, но мы, по-моему, его таскаем уже несколько дней, ты как-то просил, вот и...  
  
— Отлично, — перебил его Дженсен. — Я хочу снять сцену со звонком.  
  
— С каким звонком? — уточнил сбитый с толку Ник.  
  
— С тем самым. Когда ей сообщат, что Кевин забрал вещи.  
  
Ник обеспокоенно посмотрел на Скарлетт.  
  
— Сейчас? Тут?   
  
— Я думала, ты хочешь включить его в депрессивный период.  
  
— В депрессивный период? — переспросил Дженсен, глядя на привычно серьезную Скарлетт.  
  
— Я условно назвала так наш сезон дождей.  
  
— Сезон дождей закончился.  
  
— И это единственная причина?  
  
— Разумеется, нет! — Дженсен покосился на в конец растерявшегося Ника и сосредоточился на Скарлетт. — Это будет контраст. Контраст придется создавать тебе. Ну и мне, через камеру. Сегодня ты сияла весь день, тут, на солнце, радовалась его лучам, радовалась человеку, который, кажется, был еще ярче этого солнца, ты улыбалась, мы все это видели. А теперь представь, что все это рухнуло. В один момент. Солнце погасло. Он исчез. Твои надежды, твои мечты, его улыбка. Удар, которого не было, у него нет точки приложения, это не нож в спину, не пуля в сердце, тебя не сбивали с ног, ты просто ощущаешь боль во всем теле, резко, сразу, больно дышать, больно смотреть, больно стоять, больно держать телефон в руке... Я хочу, чтобы солнце погасло. Чтобы все эти дождливые дни, дни, наполненные тяжелыми тучами, были с тобой. Я хочу видеть это в тебе и — никакого солнца. Сыграй мне это. Не отвечай ничего, одно только «да», когда возьмешь трубку, а потом — молчи, слушай, играй. Не смотри по сторонам, не смотри вверх, не смотри вниз — смотри в никуда. И вырони этот телефон. Понимаешь?   
  
Скарлетт внимательно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Контрасты, Дженсен?  
  
Он чуть улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Контрасты. Иди, готовься. Ник?  
  
— Да, босс.  
  
— Во-первых, найди телефон, пока я вниз спущусь, заберу одного оператора, Макса, мы будем оттуда снимать, дальний план и телефон. Твоя задача — следи за ней. Больше крупных планов лица, глаз, мне нужен ее потухший взгляд, отсутствие всякого выражения. Сними, как она умрет здесь, вот под этим ярким солнцем. Начни издалека, подбирайся постепенно. И потом обязательно, — слышишь, обязательно! — лови мгновение, когда она уронит телефон. Рука, пальцы, легкое движение, простое, и это — твоя кульминация здесь.   
  
...телефон летит вниз медленно, беззвучно падает на ступени, разлетается, крошится, гаснет. Темный экран.   
  
Дженсен перемотал запись к началу, просмотрел снова и, довольно кивнув сам себе, вышел из монтажной. Судя по часам, вставать ему нужно было так скоро, что, пожалуй, не стоило и ложиться.   
  
Если долго смотреть на солнце, начинаешь видеть темноту. Он все еще скучал по тучам.   
  
***  
  
— Ну что, как там наш благотворительный ужин?  
  
— Ужасно. Ужаснее ничего в жизни не было. Но гости довольны и деньги будут.   
  
Дженсен хохотнул.  
  
— Не переживай. Когда выступаешь организатором, все всегда кажется катастрофой. Которую, правда, больше никто не замечает.  
  
— И не заметит, если я удержусь от массовых убийств. Да, что, что еще? — куда-то в сторону уточнил Джаред, потом едва слышно выматерился сквозь зубы. — Джен, прости, мне надо бежать. И, — он сделал паузу, едва заметную, но сердце Дженсена успело испуганно сжаться, — дьявол. Я не вырвусь на Рождество. И пригласить тебя не могу. У нас будет опять совместное заседание и... в общем, долгая история. Я тебе потом как-нибудь расскажу. Херня такая... вот дерьмо, я же собирался не ругаться.  
  
— Эй. Я понял. Успокойся, иди, у тебя там дела и гости, потом все обсудим.  
  
Кто-то должен был быть взрослым и сознательным. Дженсен себя почти ненавидел.   
  
— Да, прости. Спасибо. Бля, Дженсен. Ладно. Я... в общем, ты знаешь. Ты же знаешь? — в его голосе сквозила такая надежда, что Дженсен и не смог бы ответить иначе, даже если бы захотел.  
  
— Знаю. Иди.  
  
— Дерьмо, — повторил Джаред едва слышно и отключился.  
  
Дженсен посидел несколько минут, молча глядя прямо перед собой. Бездумно начал складывать и выравнивать листы сценария, рассыпанные на столе. Зацепился взглядом за строчки.  
  
_— Я люблю тебя, но у нас ничего не выйдет. Я это ясно вижу.  
  
— Ты не можешь...  
  
— Могу. Послушай меня, я могу. И я ушел от тебя. Все проходит. Любовь проходит.  
  
— Нет. /Качает головой/  
  
— Да. Ты скоро сама в этом убедишься. У меня уже почти получилось, значит, и у тебя получится.   
  
— Я не буду пытаться.  
  
— Не нужно, жизнь сделает это за тебя. _  
  
Дженсен осторожно отложил листки в сторону, а верхний смял и бросил подальше от себя.   
  
— Согласен с тобой как никогда, Падалеки. Дерьмо.  
  
***  
  
На Рождество прилетели Данниль и Джей-Джей, и Дженсен был счастлив. Дочь росла и, похоже, характером становилась все больше в папу. Дженсен и гордился, и налюбоваться никак не мог. Данниль часто подтрунивала над ним за его «отцовскую одержимость». Глядя в смеющиеся глаза Джей-Джей, Дженсен был готов терпеть. Всегда.  
  
Рождественский вечер провели втроем, созвонились с родителями и со всеми родственниками, наговорили кучу пожеланий, выслушали, кажется, еще больше. Вспоминали и коллеги, и от этого становилось, по правде говоря, только хуже. Дженсен периодически маялся, посматривая на телефон: вдруг позвонит и не вовремя, вдруг сейчас Джареду окажется не до него, вдруг испортит какой-то важный момент... Кто их там разберет, этих благотворителей и политиканов? Смс с поздравлением он, конечно, отправил и даже ответ получил, но это же было не то.  
  
Кого он обманывал? Он просто боялся услышать недовольство в голосе Джареда и...  
  
«Лось», — высветилось на экране. Значит, вторая симка, для секретности.  
  
— Джаред?  
  
— Привет, — голос у Джареда был усталый. И все равно стало теплее. — С Рождеством, что ли.  
  
— С Рождеством, Джей.   
  
Помолчали.  
  
— Как у тебя?..  
  
Получилось хором, Дженсен засмеялся, слушая точно такой же смех.   
  
— Ты первый, — успел.  
  
— Ладно. Тоска зеленая. Знаешь, я хоть и ворчу на неразбериху, но мне нравится на самом деле. Нравится, когда надо кучу всего успевать, разговаривать с ними, думать, кто же и где схитрит, выгоду их просчитывать и давить. Это выматывает, но... тут вот все такие милые были и не хотели говорить о проектах, праздник же. Так я устал еще сильнее, чем на благотворительном вечере.   
  
— Вспоминаются серьезные актерские тусовки.   
  
— Не-а, — Дженсен почти видел, как Падалеки мотает головой. — Оно все-таки по-другому. Сложно объяснить, это видеть надо. Покрутиться. Организовать.  
  
— Да ты, я смотрю, нашел себе новое призвание.  
  
— Может быть. Рассказывай теперь о своем.  
  
— Призвании?   
  
— Рождестве. Но о призвании можешь тоже.  
  
И Дженсен рассказал. Про Джей-Джей, Данниль, Скарлетт, Ника, кадры, кадры, кадры, которые мельтешили перед ним постоянно, стоило закрыть глаза. Джаред иногда поддакивал, иногда хмыкал, иногда мычал что-то неразборчивое — в поддержку или неодобрительно. Дженсен знал, что Джареду временами нужно было помолчать, и молчалось так хорошо только в его, Дженсена, присутствии. Сам так сказал, серьезно.  
  
— Дженсен...  
  
— А? — он только сообразил, что закончил рассказ уже некоторое время назад.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что что-то, ну, не так? Я раньше думал, мы разберемся, как-нибудь, можно же...  
  
— Теперь думаешь, что нельзя? — в горле моментально пересохло. Вот и оно, Эклз, дождался. А что ты ему скажешь, что?  
  
— Не знаю. Я... мне порой невыносимо тебя не хватает. А потом кажется, что все приснилось или осталось где-то...  
  
— ...в Ванкувере.  
  
Джаред невесело усмехнулся.   
  
— Дженсен. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось. Между нами.  
  
— У меня не изменилось, — быстро подхватил он.  
  
— У меня тоже.  
  
— Джей...  
  
— Слушай, я на Новый год в Остин лечу. То есть мы летим. А вы?  
  
Дженсен покосился на дверь спальни. Данниль вроде бы хотела в Остин. Он и сам хотел в Остин — по понятным причинам. Мать твою, Джаред, что за вопросы?  
  
— Летим.  
  
***  
  
Остин.   
  
Дженсен любил этот город, преимущественно за ассоциации. Здесь было спокойно, фанаты почти не попадались, представлялось, что ты в убежище, где тебя никто не тронет. Так сложилось, что они словно убегали в Остин — всегда, от всех, от всего. У Дженсена тревожно и радостно билось сердце, когда он ехал по знакомым улицам к знакомому дому, держа спящую дочку на руках. Данниль что-то изучала в телефоне. Джаред и Женевьев с детьми были еще в пути.  
  
Они приехали домой — домой! — и принялись устраиваться. Дженсену казалось, что он заново открывает для себя это место, но при этом он чувствовал умиротворение. Приятное ощущение, черт возьми!  
  
— Давай закажем что-нибудь?   
  
— Мхм, — промычал Дженсен. — Тайское?   
  
— Пасту хочу.  
  
— Отдаю приготовление ужина в твои надежные руки.  
  
Данниль хмыкнула.   
  
— Что ж, приготовлю с помощью магии и одного телефонного звонка.  
  
Пока Данниль, по ее тонкому определению, готовила и принимала душ, Дженсен уложил Джей-Джей спать и задумчиво уставился в окно. Время шло, а значит, скоро должен был приехать Джаред, и эта мысль вдруг начала беспокоить. Что будет? Что он почувствует? Что он скажет? Как они будут проводить время? Будет ли все по-старому или появится неловкость? Хотелось верить в первое, но почему-то упорно в голову лезло второе, и Дженсен забыл уже, когда в последний раз так хотел ошибиться.  
  
***  
  
Но не ошибся. Первый день они ходили вокруг друг друга как два бегемота на выставке китайского фарфора. Аккуратно и неуверенно, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. После крепких объятий при встрече, радости на лицах, приветствий и хлопот воцарилась та самая неловкость, которой Дженсен опасался. Помогали дети — отвлекали, шумели, втягивали в игры, требовали внимания. Джаред привез с собой кучу огромных детских машинок, и кончилось тем, что Джей-Джей гордо восседала в кузове грузовика, а мальчишки катали ее по гостиной, делая важные остановки.  
  
— Магазин! — объявил Томас. Шепард одобрительно загудел.   
  
Джей-Джей повернула голову и царственно указала пальцем на печенье. По плану детей, магазином заведовал великан Джаред, который должен был печенье продавать. Поскольку обед уже состоялся, Джаред выдал тройной запас.   
  
— Поехали, — скомандовала Джей-Джей.   
  
Следующей остановкой оказался ресторан, и тут заправляла Женевьев, которой полагалось устроить всю команду за столом с печеньем и молоком.   
  
— Удобная игра, — поделился Дженсен, присаживаясь поближе к Джареду.   
  
— Ага, — тот покосился на Дженсена и чуть улыбнулся, заерзал. — Может их утихомирить ненадолго. Раньше Том Шепарда катал.  
  
— А тут кое-кто другой удачно устроился.  
  
— Она же девочка, — на этот раз Джаред улыбнулся во все тридцать два, и Дженсен не мог не ответить тем же. Он вдруг заметил, как близко они сидели, заметил ямочки на щеках Джареда, заметил знакомое тепло, исходящее от него, и чувство спокойствия рассеялось. Нельзя было притянуть и поцеловать просто так, и между ними на самом деле стоял нерешенный вопрос или несколько нерешенных вопросов, о которых они раньше не подозревали и теперь не осмеливались поговорить.  
  
Дженсен откашлялся и встал с дивана.  
  
— Пойду содовой возьму. Тебе принести что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, — Джаред медленно покачал головой. Он выглядел разочарованным и зажатым одновременно.   
  
Неловко махнув рукой, Дженсен скрылся на кухне. Очень хотелось побиться головой о какую-нибудь твердую поверхность. Джаред всегда был его спасением, какого черта все так изменилось? Иногда ему казалось, что идея о старых братьях Винчестерах, разъезжающих на инвалидных креслах и меняющих вставные челюсти, была не такой уж провальной. Нашлись бы верные фанаты, подумаешь, чего только не встретишь на ТВ!  
  
Глупость. Одна сплошная глупость!   
  
В Остине не было дождей, но ночью Дженсену чудилось, что он слышал стук капель.  
  
***  
  
Данниль не выдержала уже к вечеру второго дня.  
  
— Если вы не поговорите, я запру вас в подвале и оставлю только воду, заберу детей и Жен и уеду куда-нибудь на недельку.   
  
— Я...  
  
— Не хочу слышать ничего, Эклз. Возьми себя за яйца, проверь, что они у тебя еще есть, и пойди пообщайся. На вас смотреть противно. Да, отношения на расстоянии — это полное дерьмо, но вы вроде бы два взрослых мужика и можете обсудить проблему, вместо того чтобы предаваться страданиям по углам. Ведешь себя, как я в тринадцать.   
  
— Ладно, понял, хорошо.  
  
— Не отвечай мне так, я знаю, это всего лишь чтобы меня заткнуть. Иди.  
  
Дженсен слегка опешил.  
  
— Что, сейчас?   
  
— А чего тянуть? Чем быстрее разберетесь, тем лучше. И потом, отпуска не так много осталось, как тебе может казаться. Давай, живо. Королева драмы.  
  
Возможно, Дженсен и ответил бы что-нибудь, не будь Данниль тысячу раз права. Он вел себя глупо. Боялся потерять и, похоже, делал все, чтобы именно это и случилось. А если все уже потеряно... Что ж, определенность в любом случае будет лучше.  
  
Джаред обнаружился на кухне. Он сидел к Дженсену спиной, когда тот вошел, и не обернулся, но Дженсен откуда-то знал, что Джаред улыбается.   
  
— Жен сказала, что я ее утомил своей унылой физиономией, представляешь?  
  
— Данниль меня отчитала и обозвала слабаком. Не этими словами, конечно, но у нее отлично получилось. Ты знаешь.  
  
— О да, могу представить, — Джаред наконец обернулся и кивнул на свободный стул. — Мы с тобой какие-то... как бы лучше сказать...  
  
— Трусы и идиоты?   
  
— Да, вроде того. Эм, слушай, я... черт. Не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Наверное, мы немного не так представляли себе, как все будет, и...  
  
— Ладно, черт, — перебил Джаред. — Я скучаю по тебе. Скучаю по тому времени, когда ты все время был рядом и не было ничего проще, чем до тебя дотронуться. У меня куча другой работы, которая мне нравится, и я не всегда все успеваю. Я понимаю, что у тебя куча другой работы, которая нравится тебе, и ты тоже не всегда все успеваешь, и это совсем, Джен, совсем по-другому, не так, как было. И я не знаю, как эти штуки вообще у людей работают и как себя вести, потому что… ну, такого у меня раньше не было. А еще есть дети, и это тоже время и эмоции, и я иногда такой выжатый, что хочу всего лишь лечь с тобой рядом и забыть обо всем, но это невозможно, и хочется просто забыть и даже не надеяться, но я не представляю свою жизнь без тебя. Никак. И я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь... Дженсен?  
  
Дженсен молчал, переваривая услышанное. Стало бы ему легче, если бы они вдруг превратились в просто друзей? Допускал ли он такую мысль?   
  
К дьяволу все. Действительно важным было только одно.  
  
— Ты разлюбил?  
  
Джаред уставился на него как на умалишенного.  
  
— Ты меня слы... Черт, Дженсен. Нет. Нет. А ты?  
  
— И я нет. И я чертовски боюсь, что все разрушится.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— И иногда веду себя как придурок.  
  
— Ну... я тоже. Кажется, — Джаред позволил себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Кажется ему, конечно, — Дженсен рассмеялся. Посерьезнел. — Мне надоело быть осторожным. В смысле — надо быть аккуратными, конечно, но я хочу говорить о том, что чувствую.  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Я только за. Не помню вообще, с чего у нас началась эта паранойя. И у меня еще предложение.  
  
— М?   
  
— Давай придумаем какое-нибудь, ну, наше время. Время, когда мы откладываем все дела и болтаем, например. Или, — он немного смутился, — кино смотрим. Вместе.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне свидание в скайпе? — Дженсен сдерживал смех, но это было просто уморительно.  
  
— О боже, я просто предложил, — Падалеки закатил глаза. — Если не хочешь, так и скажи.  
  
— Вообще-то хочу. Будем хвастаться, у кого пицца вкуснее.   
  
— Или угадывать, кто что заказал!   
  
— Да ты уже вошел во вкус.  
  
Джаред снова смутился.  
  
— Я просто... думал об этом уже. Начал сомневаться, как ты отреагируешь.  
  
— Джей. Ты знаешь меня лучше всех на этой гребаной планете. Это никогда не изменится.  
  
— Мне казалось, мы начали снижать градус суровой мужской романтики.  
  
— Мы ведем себя как неопытные подростки, какая суровая романтика?  
  
— И то верно.  
  
— Тогда еще предложение.   
  
— Выкладывай.  
  
— Секс.  
  
Джаред приподнял брови.  
  
— Да ладно? Уже секс?  
  
— Да. Секс по скайпу, секс по телефону, секс при встрече. Хочешь свидания онлайн? Не возражаю. Но давай тогда изобретем правило встреч хотя бы раз в месяц, если оба заняты на проектах. Встреча и секс.   
  
— Ничего себе. А поговорить?  
  
— Телефоны есть, — безапелляционно заявил Дженсен.  
  
— Знаешь... ты вот сейчас был очень похож на Джей-Джей в машинке, когда она печеньку требовала.  
  
— Сволочь, — любовно отозвался Дженсен. Оба расхохотались.   
  
— Согласен. А если один из нас свободен более-менее, то приезжать чаще или на подольше.  
  
— Все каникулы и праздники вместе.  
  
— Праздники в Остине.  
  
— Потому что в Остине мы дома.  
  
Они переглянулись. Дженсен вдруг понял, что отпустило. Отпустило совсем, легко и незаметно, и рядом снова оказался Джаред, тот самый Джаред, его Джаред, и они были дома.  
  
Господи, как же он соскучился!  
  
— Господи, как же я соскучился, — выдавил Дженсен, прежде чем схватить Джареда за отворот рубашки, дернуть на себя и жадно поцеловать.   
  
Джаред подхватил сразу, как будто ждал, как будто думал то же самое, что и Дженсен, а может быть, действительно думал, у них это часто бывало. Целовал отчаянно и почти больно, отстранялся, чтобы прошептать что-нибудь, и снова притягивал к себе.  
  
— Скучал... черт, столько раз... все время думал о тебе, вспоминал... так хотел... всегда...  
  
— Падалеки, — Дженсен отодвинул его от себя, упираясь ладонями в грудь. — Мы там говорили насчет секса. Может, откроем счет? Потихоньку? Дети уже спят.  
  
На лице Джареда медленно расцветала хитрая улыбка.  
  
— Откроем, почему нет. Потихоньку.  
  
Счет был открыт и держался на высоком уровне до конца отпуска. Никто не возражал.  
  
***  
  
Дженсену не спалось. Влияли насыщенные выходные, перелет, эмоции, жажда творчества и, пожалуй, еще немного недавняя смс «Удачного дня, придурок».   
  
Да, в ответ он обозвал Падалеки идиотом и был очень доволен собой. Джаредом. Вселенной.  
  
Промаявшись часа два, Дженсен решил все-таки поехать на площадку. Все равно доступ был круглосуточный. Ночь выдалась теплой и лунной, Эл-Эй, казалось, выдохнул и совсем забыл о мрачных моросящих дождях и низких холодных тучах.   
  
В студии, как он и ожидал, находились люди, кое-где горел свет, а в небольшой монтажной и вовсе обнаружился Фред, который резал видео, правда, по другому проекту.  
  
— Привет, мистер Эклз. Не терпится вернуться к работе?  
  
— Не поверишь, но — да, не терпится. Где тут мы?..  
  
— Минутку, я вас усажу. Мне уже уходить скоро, так что чувствуйте себя как дома.  
  
— Да я уже и так, честно говоря.  
  
— Угу, — Фред кивнул, отвернулся и надел наушники. Дженсен последовал его примеру.  
  
Просматривая отснятый материал, подмечал детали, делал пометки себе в блокнот, какой дубль лучше поставить в окончательный монтаж, над чем еще поработать. Замедление-ускорение, фокусировка, переходы. Где-то движение должно было быть подобно рывку, и за это отвечала камера в том числе, а где-то оно напоминало скольжение, где-то — слияние двух рек, где-то — спокойное существование, идеально гладкая поверхность, лед. С экрана на него смотрели мрачный дождливый Город ангелов и большие потухшие глаза Скарлетт.   
  
Дженсен выбрал сцену на крыше. Удастся ли им спрятать солнце и показать дождь, хотя на самом деле все наоборот? Синоптики ошибаются, угадывают ли режиссеры?  
  
Дженсен так увлекся просмотром, что осторожное прикосновение к плечу едва не довело его до инфаркта — по крайней мере, именно так он и сообщил обнаружившейся за спиной Скарлетт.  
  
— Господи, как ты меня напугала!  
  
— Прости. Это все наушники.  
  
Она снова стояла перед ним со стаканчиком кофе в руках, и Дженсен не смог не улыбнуться. Все-таки к коллегам привыкаешь быстро, если видишь их большую часть времени, исключая сон.   
  
— Рад тебя видеть.  
  
А еще это означало, что наступал новый съемочный день. За просмотром он совсем забыл о времени, удачно.   
  
— Взаимно. Даже яркое полуденное солнце не сумело выгнать из тебя дождь. Хорошо, что ты смог им поделиться.  
  
Дженсен чуть нахмурился и покосился на экран.  
  
— Видела?  
  
Скарлетт кивнула.  
  
— И как тебе?  
  
— Я же сказала, — она пожала плечами. — Наверняка еще расставишь акценты, и сцена будет просто то, что надо. Мне нравится твое видение этой истории. Только сейчас у нас вроде как... радуги и единороги.  
  
Надо же, это было забавно. Беспокоилась за фильм? Впрочем, логично, если актер беспокоится за фильм, это же и его портфолио. Скарлетт не стоило волноваться.  
  
— Знаю. И готов снимать. Солнце, любовь, надежду, крылья, радугу и единорогов. Лично приведу и пущу скакать по площадке. Надо только объявления развесить, чтоб их не трогали, а то — проклятие и двадцать лет неудач.   
  
Скарлетт посмотрела в его смеющиеся глаза и вдруг снова положила руку на плечо, чуть сжала и отпустила.  
  
— Я рада, что все в порядке, кто бы это ни был.   
  
Прежде чем Дженсен смог ответить, Скарлетт развернулась и ушла.   
  
Это было странно, сложно, опасно и много чего еще, но Дженсен подумал, что может сказать только одно:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
***  
  
Несколько месяцев спустя.  
  
— Ты думаешь снимать это здесь и вот так?  
  
Том выглядел немного обескураженным.  
  
— Именно так я и сказал.  
  
— Она только что узнала, что человек, который ее бросил и которого она любила, ко всему прочему умирает от рака неизвестно где и с кем?   
  
— А еще ее выперли с работы, — добавил Ник.  
  
— А еще она поступила на курсы архитектуры и нашла подработку дизайнером, — вставила невозмутимая Скарлетт.  
  
— Да, и ей надо переезжать, потому что снимать эту квартиру теперь дорого!  
  
— Зато она наконец-то подобрала котенка.  
  
— Это будет финальный кадр. Ты не хочешь добавить туда побольше... ну... не знаю. Смысла? Действия? Какой-то намек на будущее?   
  
— Тут есть намек на будущее, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — И потом мы полтора часа говорили со зрителем, не надо ему вдалбливать прописные истины.  
  
— Мы не вдалбливаем прописные истины, Дженсен. Просто поясни мне, что ты хочешь вот этим сказать?  
  
Дженсен подумал о последних месяцах, проведенных на съемках, ночных разговорах, признаниях, брошенных на бегу, коротких дурацких сообщениях в телефоне, внезапных перелетах и счастье на сутки, об Остине, о доме, о том, что все уже есть и все еще будет. О том, что у него большая и замечательная семья.  
  
— Я хочу сказать... я хочу сказать, что она снова видит солнце.


End file.
